


There Was Never a Calm. Life Was Always a Storm.

by minichou



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Developmentally Disabled Goku, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Original Character(s), Other, Past Rape/Non-con, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4418600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minichou/pseuds/minichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about how two saiyans come closer due to their troubled childhood, and the hardships they inflict on their life now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Son Goku

Son Goku was once know as Kakarot. He was a Saiyan born on the planet Vegeta, Planet Vegeta had a royal family but was overwhelmingly run by the evil space dictator Frieza. On Frieza’s command the son of the strongest warrior was to be sent to a far off planet know as Earth in order to grow up and take it over for Frieza’s profit. 

Unfortunately when Goku’s space pod fell on earth he fell out. Being a child he still had a soft skull, he fell out of the pod when the door malfunctioned. He fell onto some rocks straight onto his head. Goku sat in that pile of rocks crying for four hours until a nice man came by. He noticed the sound of a crying child and made an effort to look to see where it was coming from. When the man came upon Goju he noticed that he had a tail and seemed to have fallen out of a spaceship. The male considered his options. He could leave the child, but then he would have to brave the elements and wildlife, which the old man highly thought he couldn’t. SO the man used the second option which was to take the crying child home with him. 

The man picked up the child and began to walk towards his small home in the woods. The man lived alone and never went into the city. He was completely alone. A hermit as some might say. He didn’t really want other people around because his hobby was less that conventional, or legal. Living alone in the woods because no one to look at him suspiciously when he watched children a bit too closely. He only did it when she seen families come out to the lake that was close to his home. His unconventional hobby was the reason why he built his house so close to the beautiful lake. He loved seeing the little boys jump around in the water with their shorts on and exposed chest. 

The man walked into the house and set the baby down on the couch. The baby looked up at the man with a smile. The man’s insides heated up as he began to feel of desire rushed through him. He sat down on the couch next to the child “Can you talk?” he asked tentatively.

“Ooooo….” Goku spoke or tried to speak.

“I’ll take that as a no. Well I’m Gohan...but you can call me grandpa. And I guess I will call you Goku..Is that okay?”

Goku nodded happily and hugged the man in front of him. The man let out a groan as Goku pressed against his growing erection. This was going to be heaven for him and he knew it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several years later:

Goku sat on his bed with his legs swinging. His grandfather told him to stay there until he got back. He said he was bringing some toys for him to play with. He began to get a bit antsy. He got bored easily and liked to play games with everyone. He was a happy child though he was a bit slow. Maybe it was because of the fall he took as a child. He did land on his head as a baby after all. It took him a lot of time to notice things or even ear things but he was still a gleeful child. 

When Goku’s grandfather walked into his room with a bag Goku got extremely happy. “Grandpa!” he jumped up happily. “What kind of toys did you bring?”

Grandfather Gohan sat down on the bed and Goku jumped back on. He set the bag down next to him and pulled out a long purple tube like thing. Goku turned his head to the side as he examined the item. He wasn’t so sure that it was a toy. It looked kinda like a popsicle. But it didn’t smell sweet. Grandfather Gohan smirked as he saw Goku examine the object. Lets’ just say that he would be having fun with his grandson tonight. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Several more years later:

Goku stared down at the body that was smashed to the floor. The body belonged to his grandfather. The man that raised him and taught him everything he knows. Which wasn’t that much to be honest. Most of the stuff he taught Goku, he wouldn’t understand until he was far older. But right now that was irrelevant/ Goku was upset by his dead grandfather. The only thing he had to remember his Grandfather was his house, his orange ball with stars on it, and the picture he often took of Goku while they played their games. 

Goku didn’t know what he was going to do without his grandfather, he also didn’t know that life only got harder as he began to understand what he was doing to him all these years. It was going to get harder when he met the love of his life that wasn’t his future wife or the mother of his two children. Life was going to get hard when he began to learn that maybe some people have it harder than he does.


	2. Nonica

Nonica was a Saiyan born on Planet Vegeta. She was the princess of all Saiyans being born of King Vegeta and Queen Ayaka. She was twin sister of Prince Vegeta. The princess was a strong child from the beginning but began to feel weak and inferior quickly. Nonica was not treated as if she was royalty. She was treated more like a low class warrior who decided to trade her life to become the punching bag and anger venting machine of the queen and King. Nonica had been abused and neglected from the beginning. Her mother never payed attention to her. She always passed her off to the nanny Gine. Gine was the father of a little boy who she often brought to work with her. His name was Raditz and he had ridiculous spiky long hair. He took more after his mother than his Father. Looks and strength all in one. Sometimes Gine would sneak out of the palace and take Nonica home with her. 

Nonica grew close to Gine, Bardock, and Raditz. But once the queen found out what Gine was doing, she had her fired immediately. By this time Nonica was 3. She was smart and already knew how to read, write, walk, and talk. All of these things before her Twin. Her mother seemed to not care though. She was angry that Nonica let Gine take her out of the palace. She often hit Nonica when she was angry, as did her father. Nonica didn’t know what she did to get her parents rage, but it was something. She thought that i she acted like Vegeta more her parents wouldn’t treat her the way they did, but she was wrong. 

No matter how hard she tried Nonica could not get her parents to see her as their child. She was just some punching bag and virtual outlet for them to abuse. 

When Nonica tuned 4 that was the first and certainly not the last time she was sexually assaulted. It wasn’t like her father had to sneak into her room. He casually walked in, with her mother in toe. He stopped and looked at his small daughter with a look of disgust. Nonica got herself ready to be struck, but it never came. Instead she was shoved down and violated.

That thought never left Nonica’s mind and still never would. Almost every day her father would touch her or put things inside of her. All of these things she didn’t want, but she knew it was her fault. She thought if only she could be more like Vegeta. What did he have that she didn’t. Why did they love him and not her. She began to slowly resent her twin for this, not really understanding that it wasn’t his fault. 

When she had free time, which meant her parents weren’t yelling at her for somethings she didn’t know she did, or hitting her for something she didn’t know she did, or touching he in ways she didn’t want to be touched, she would sneak out and go train to become stronger, She trained as much as she could with Bardock, and Raditz. 

One day when Nonica was 8 she showed up at Bardock and Gine’s home to find out that GIne had another child. It was another boy whose name was Kakarot. She smiled because the child would have a better life than her, because Gine and Bardock were good parents. Unlike her they loved children. and wanted more. 

Nonica was 9 when she got a personal bodyguard. Her dad wanted to make sure his prize didn’t have any sutor. He chose wrong though. He chose the only friend Nonica had besides Nappa, who was hired o watch over her brother, he chose Raditz, who was 10 years older than Nonica. She didn’t mind though she liked Raditz. She didn’t trust him because she didn't know what trust was because it was broken at a young age, by the two people who are meant to be trusted by a child the most. 

Nonica was 10 now. and she had gotten herself into trouble with the brutal warlord Frieza. She was taken on his ship, as was Vegeta and watched in horror as her planet was destroyed along with everyone else. She sighed sadly as she turned to Raditz who seemed the most affected. Well who wouldn’t be? Both of his parent’s were there. Nonica was probably the least sad because she hated her parent’s. She wished her brother was there too. She resented him for somehow being so much better than she was. 

Throughout the next 7 years Nonica’s torture didn’t stop she was still being abused by the men of Frieza and Frieza himself. She became more and more insecure about herself. This was due to the things people would say to her as they either raped her or hit her or just insulted her. She just sat and took it with no emotions. She lost emotions all together almost. 

When she was 12 she began to get the only emotional release by hitting or cutting herself. She had anxiety that grew by the day. When she was put in a situation where she was anxious she would hit her leg roughly. When she was alone, she would take a razor to her forearm to make herself feel some sort of relief. This also continued of for the next 7 years and beyond. 

Nonica ran away from her brother, Nappa, Frieza and worst of all Raditz when she wa 17. She couldn’t handle it anymore. She was dying on the inside, and she didn’t want Raditz to see her like that. She just couldn’t bare with the fact that he would pity her and try to help her. She didn’t want that. She didn’t want him to waste time on her. She was worthless and didn't deserve love or pity from anyone. Especially not him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still Trash


	3. The Start

Nonica stared at the ceiling as she lied in her bed. She had been living with her brother and his wife for at least 2 years now. She still held much resentment for her brother because of how her parents treated her. She lifted her arms and pulled up her sleeve to look at the scars on her arms. The only light was from the moon shining from the window. She pulled back down her sleeve and turned on her side. She saw Goku laying on a futon that was placed on the floor. She sighed. He had been kicked out by Chichi again for forgetting her birthday. In all honestly she didn’t see the big hullabaloo. She never got a birthday and it wasn’t that bad. At least she got one every other year. 

Nonica closed her eyes and began getting lost in thought. She hadn’t noticed the hand on her wrist pulling up her sleeve. The thing that brought her back to her senses was a breeze on her wrist. She shot up pulling out of whoever had her in their grasp. 

“S-sorry.” Goku said silently.

Nonica shook her head and stared at Goku “What were you doing”

“I was wondering if both of your arms had those scares. And I was wondering where they come from. What battle.” 

“A battle with myself...sometimes my brain tells me to do things that wouldn’t be too good for me”

“Like what” 

Nonica shook her head. She didn’t want to respond. He wouldn’t understand. He had some issues and Nonica knew that. He was more surprised that no one else noticed that Goku was a bit slow. It took him time to understand things, but as long as people were patient with him he would get it. Nonica sighed deeply. “I rather not talk about it.”

Goku pulled her wrist again and placed a soft kiss on the scars that littered her forearms. Nonica went rigid. She was still uncomfortable with contact with other people. She still felt that she was not worthy of any loving action. Goku smiled up at Nonica and laid down. 

“Goodnight I love you”

Nonica went rigid and watched as Goku laid on his futon to go to sleep. She put her hand to her cheek. Why would he kiss her cheek? Why did he say he loved her? She didn’t deserve his love. This love was reserved for Chichi.

Nonica turned to face the wall not wanting to deal with her thoughts. Especially the bad ones running through her head. He doesn’t love you. No one does. Not even your family. Nonica put a pillow on her head trying to block out the the voices knowing that it wouldn’t work. Nonica hopped out of bed and darted to the bathroom silently, so as to not wake up Goku. 

She shut and locked the door behind her. This was the only way she could stop the voices. She made a small ki blade on her fingers of her right hand. She brought the energy blade to her forearm and deeply and slowly slid it across her forearm. She grimaced from the pain, she let the energy fall out and watched the blood pour from her arm. She took a deep breath. 

She watched the blood flow from her arm for a couple more minutes, she then got a washcloth and wet it down. She ran the wet washcloth along her arm to was off the blood, then wrapped it in a bandage. She walked back out of the bathroom only to be met by a sculpted chest. 

“Nonica, why were you in the bathroom so long? I have to pee.” 

“Sorry, it’s all your’s now.” Nonica walked out of the bathroom and hopped into bed. She faced the wall and pulled the covers over her head. She wanted to get some sleep but knew she wouldn’t get much. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku sat in the bathroom peeing. When he was finished he pulled back up his pants and went to wash his hands. He stopped when he noticed blood was in the sink. He was curious, was this in here before? He had no clue, how could Nonica not have noticed this? He shrugged and turned on the sink to wash his hands. He then went back out to the room to notice Nonica sleeping. He smiled and laid down onto his futon and drifted into dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god I'm sorry I'm such trash.


End file.
